


In Secret

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philip sneaks out, Quiet Sex, Smut, They love each other, grumpy Lukas, philip sneaks into Lukas's room, sex in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: When Lukas pulls Philip in by his waist, hurried, as if he's stealing him, Philip wants to giggle. He doesn't though because they need to be so quiet; Bo is asleep and he absolutely can't know Philip is here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this conversation on Twitter: https://twitter.com/thewaldenbeck/status/847205947915296769

When Lukas pulls Philip in by his waist, hurried, as if he's stealing him, Philip wants to giggle. He doesn't though because they need to be so quiet; Bo is asleep and he absolutely can't know Philip is here.

Philip would have climbed up to Lukas's window, scaled up the roof to sneak into his room, but Bo has long removed the ladder that lay propped to the back porch; as if that's going to stop them.

Lukas's fingers around Philip's wrist are impatient and Philip lets himself be led.   
Lukas's room is warm, and after Lukas turns the key in the door, just in case, they tumble into bed, under the covers and Lukas kisses him breathless already, rolling on top of Philip and guiding Philip's arms to wrap around his neck, and hold on.

"I want you so much," Lukas growls on Philip's mouth, and then his hands pull at clothes without ceremony.   
Philip is overwhelmed; all he can think about is Lukas, Lukas. He undresses, hastily because Lukas is pushing at his clothes but is not coordinated enough to get rid of them himself. Lukas gets like that sometimes.

Condoms are in the drawer next to the bed and so Lukas shifts, and hugs Philip from behind. He buries his face into sweaty, orangey-smelling curls, kisses the nape and pushes down on Philip's belly until they are flush together and Philip almost cries out.

"Wait, we- " Philip whispers, face half hidden in the pillow. "We need to be quiet."

"Mmmmmh," Lukas says and Philip knows he's already gone. They're so lucky the bed doesn't creak. Philip turns his head into the pillow, holds onto Lukas's hand on his belly and wishes they could let themselves go, but they can't, so he just listens to his boyfriend, the love of his life, find his pleasure inside his body and against the nape of his neck, and lets him give him pleasure after that, trying to be as quiet as possible, feeling Lukas's kisses against his temple and cheek, the stream of murmured 'yeah, yeah' in his ear, while Philip pants and breathes as if he's drowning, in the best of ways.

 

\-------------------------

  
The light through the blinds slowly wakes him.

Philip blinks, frowning a bit at the little aches in his body, until the weight behind him and the lips in his hair remind him.   
His phone vibrates a minute later - its 5am, and he really needs to get back before Helen and Gabe discover that he's left.

"I gotta go Lukas," he murmurs, voice a little groggy, when Lukas grumbles against him. Lukas's arm tightens where it's laying against Philip's belly.

Philip tries again.

"Lukas I gotta go..."

"Mmmm, no."

Lukas seemed deeply asleep but Philip knows better. Even with his eyes still closed, Lukas knows what he's doing, and he pushes Philip on his back, his lips skim Philip's face until he gets to his lips; and he kisses him, while his hand nudges Philip's legs apart until he can settle in between them.

A grind, and Philip can't help but arch his back, nerve endings already aflame.

"Lukas."

"No." Lukas's voice comes muffled from where his face is buried against Philip's shoulder.

"Lukas I have to go. We'll get found out."

"Mmmmh."

"We'll get grounded. I worked so hard for this weekend."

Lukas's face turns a little, against him, until he can kiss the edge of his jaw, and that spot right below his ear. As much as Philip knows there's no time, he lifts his chin and exposes more skin to his kisses. He can't help it.

"You're my boyfriend and I don't want you to go," it's Lukas's petulant reply.

"Lukas stop," Philip laughs quietly. "Please."

"Wow. Rejection," Lukas grumbles more, but he rolls back and lies on his side. His eyes are still closed and he's kind of pouting.

  
Philip pulls himself half up on the bed, and leans down again for one last kiss.   
"Stop. I'm trying to make sure we don't get found out we can have three whole days of this."

"Mmmm."

Philip is sure Lukas's gone back to sleep by the time he pads, really carefully, out of his room and down to the front door.   
The cold morning air makes their night together feel already like a dream; but he thinks of his grumpy boyfriend, and smiles.

Three whole days of this makes it all worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyewitness needs our help.
> 
> The producer is looking for a new network so we can have Season 2.
> 
> If you want to see more of Philip and Lukas's story, PLEASE HELP. YOUR VOICE HAS A LOT OF POWER.
> 
> Please follow @eyewitness_us on twitter so you can keep up to date with news and PLEASE TWEET THE NETWORKS AND TELL THEM YOU WANT SEASON2!
> 
> Even just one tweet makes the difference!
> 
> Please tweet:
> 
> @hulu @amazonvideo @netflix @heretv @showtime @heremedia


End file.
